Avatar: The Third Children
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: El mundo esta en caos por el segundo impacto. La gente esta en busca que una esperanza, de un guia, de un avatar. El destino le ha preparado una gran escena al joven Shinji Ikari poniendole un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Pero no esta solo. Shinji x Asuka
1. Prologo

**Avatar: The Third Children.**

**Prologo.**

Un anciano estaba junto a un par de niños de unos seis años de edad. Ambos estaban ansiosos por que ya era de noche y eso solo significaba una sola cosa. Que su queridísimo Tío les contara un cuento para ir a dormir. Ahora el anciano se encontraba siendo jalado por los niños que lo llevaban a la habitación. Se encontraban muy entusiasmados.

"Tío Iroh, ya es hora de dormir" comenzó uno de los niños, tenia el pelo negro. Junto a el se encontraba una niña de su misma edad, tenia el pelo pelirrojo.

"si, prometiste que nos leerías un cuentos antes de dormir" entre ambos lo jalaban rumbo al cuarto, finalmente ambos tomaron sus propias camas y esperaron a que su Tío se sentara en la silla de donde siempre contaba sus entretenidos cuentos.

"Shinji, Asoka. No es bueno que se apresuren tanto, ¿se lavaron los dientes?" pregunto el anciano. Ambos niños lo miraron enfadados.

"si" replicaron a la vez, en señal de queja. Conocían bastante bien las condiciones para que su queridísimo Tío les leyera un cuento, y el mas básico de todos era que no había cuento hasta que se cepillaran los dientes.

"bien entonces, comencemos"

--

Agua.

Tierra.

Fuego.

Aire.

Hace millones de años existían cuatro naciones, cada una con un elemento propio.

La tribu del agua; El Reino Tierra; La Nación del Fuego; Los Nómadas Aire; Estas cuatro naciones vivan en armonía. Pero lamentablemente no todo es para siempre.

Todo cambio cuando La Nación del Fuego ataco.

Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía pararlos.

Pero cuando el mundo mas lo necesitaba desapareció.

Cien años más tarde, un par de hermanos encontraron al nuevo Avatar, llamado Aang.

Para sorpresa del mundo solo tenia doce años.

En un año logro dominar los cuatro elementos y terminar con la terrible guerra que había azotado al mundo durante cien largos años.

Asi pasó el tiempo, pero el equilibrio nunca volvió.

Debido a la guerra todos los nómadas aire habían desaparecido, exceptuando al Avatar.

Una vez que el Avatar murió, continuo el ciclo y reencarno en el siguiente elemento, pero el ciclo se detuvo al Aire.

No existía otro Nómada Aire.

Comenzó nuevamente una época de caos. Sin el Avatar el mundo estaba perdido, y lo que puede empeorar, solo empeorara.

Con la ausencia del Avatar, desapareció el dominio de los Elementos.

Un extraño meteorito se estrello en contra la tierra.

Y este encerraba algo más grande que un simple espíritu. Era de una raza ancestral.

Este ser solo aumento el caos que existía en el mundo de los espíritus, ya que el Avatar, quien también era el mediador entre ambos mundos ya no estaba.

Este terrible suceso cambio a todo el mundo de muchas maneras.

Los continentes se reajustaron distanciándose.

Se distancio el mundo de los espíritus con el mundo terrenal.

Pero el hombre, de alguna manera siguió progresando gracias a la mayor habilidad humana, El conocimiento.

El hombre se adapto a las nuevas circunstancias y siguió progresando.

Ya en la nueva era del hombre, se localizo un antiguo ser en uno de los polos.

Esto genero una gran explosión de origen desconocido, que se le dio el nombre de Segundo Impacto.

Los climas cambiaron.

Los niveles de los mares subieron.

La humanidad estaba nuevamente en una época de caos. Necesitando un Guía, una esperanza.

Un Avatar.

--

A sorpresa del anciano, ambos niños se encontraban ya en los brazos de Morfeo, cariñosamente les dio un beso en la frente a ambos para luego cobijarlos bien con sus mantas, finalmente se dirigió a la puerta y apago la luz. "se vienen momentos difíciles para ustedes, descansen bien" tras decir esto, Iroh salio de la habitación con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

--

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde aquel entonces. Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley regresaban de un largo día a casa. Al entrar, el joven noto una carta en la entrada, inmediatamente se alerto ya que era para el. No le daba buena espina esta, dando un breve suspiro, decididamente abrió la carta para encontrar las ultimas palabras que quiso leer en este planeta.

_Shinji Ikari:_

_Ven. Te necesito._

_**Gendo Ikari.**_

Shinji observo la cara durante varios segundos sorprendido. Asuka que lo miraba extrañada y algo curiosa. Para que la carta que sostenía le diera aquella reacción era por algo.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunto mientras se ponía junto a Shinji para leer el misterioso contenido.

"Ya es hora Asuka, debo ir a Tokio-3" Respondió firmemente, para luego arrugar la carta tensamente. "Mi padre me llama"

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Nuevamente hice breves cambios a este capitulos, no se preocupen no son muy grandes. ****Nuevamente Shinji no sera el mismo de la serie, claro que tambien Asuka no sera la misma. Veamos que les parece. Dejen Reviews  
**


	2. Capitulo 1: El llamado del deber

**Capitulo 1: **

**El llamado del deber.**

Shinji dio un suspiro mientras llegaba a la organización de NERV. La persona que lo iba a recoger llego bastante tarde y el asunto pudo ponerse muy feo. En el instante en que llego a Tokio-3, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y de no ser por la llegada oportuna de Misato Katsuragi pudo haber muerto. Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando por los largos pasillos de NERV. En el camino ella le contó varias cosas, pero para la sorpresa de la mujer, Shinji ya estaba al tanto de la organización.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?" pregunto curiosa Misato.

"Me parece extraño que me lo preguntes, pensé que todo lo que hice respecto a NERV estaba en un informe. Estuve varios años en NERV Alemania, ya que mi tutor también esta en esta organización. Varias veces cuando era pequeño lo acompañaba." Explico Shinji, dejando perpleja a Misato. El joven desde hace algunos minutos noto que estaban caminando en círculos. "No quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero… ¿Sabes de donde estamos?" Al escuchar esto la mujer se congelo.

"¡Por supuesto que se donde estamos!" grito en defensa. En aquel instante apareció abriendo la puerta de un ascensor una hermosa mujer rubia, tenia una bata de científica, pero extrañamente también un traje de baño. "Hola Ritsuko, que oportunamente" Misato soltó un suspiro, como si un enorme peso se hubiera levantado sobre sus hombros.

"Misato, te perdiste como siempre" comento burlonamente mientras la nombrada entraba junto a Shinji al ascensor. La mujer rubia noto al joven que estaba junto a Misato, inmediatamente le dio una sonrisa. "Veo que lo encontraste. Tu debes ser Shinji Ikari" ante esto movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. "Mucho gusto, soy la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi" Mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo, el joven inmediatamente respondió al gesto.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Shinji amistosamente. Ritsuko dio una mirada perpleja por breves segundos.

"El gusto es mío, de verdad que te pareces a tu padre" Este complemento, no fue bien aceptado por el joven, quien frunció el seño en señal de inconformidad ante tal comparación.

"Me gustaría responder bien ante eso, pero no pienso que me parezca a el. Mas bien creo que me parezco mas a mi madre, por lo menos eso he escuchaba en la división de NERV en Alemania cuando era pequeño" Shinji sin decir nada mas tomo asiento en una pequeña banca que se encontraba en ascensor. El silencio reino desde aquel momento hasta terminar el viaje.

Al detenerse el ascensor tuvieron que ir por un enorme lago en bote tomando rumbo a una entrada bastante moderna y más que nada, alejada. Perturbadoramente el mar era rojo. Una vez abiertas las puertas se noto una enorme cabeza, o por lo menos era remotamente parecida a una cabeza, Shinji no dijo nada, simplemente la observo detenidamente. Ambas mujeres estaban impactadas ante tal reacción. Por lo menos esperaban un grito o alguna expresión de horror.

"Así que esta es la Unidad 01" comento brevemente, ganándose la sorpresa de ambas mujeres nuevamente. "Increíble el gran cambio que se puede generar con una pintura diferente."

"¿c-c-Como sabes de los Evangelion?" pregunto Misato sin comprender al joven.

"Vi a la Unidad 02 en Alemania hace bastantes años, aunque los recordaba mas grandes" Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa ante tal respuesta. "debo suponer que me llamaron como piloto de la Unidad 01" Antes de que ambas mujeres pudieran decir algo, una cuarta voz en el lugar los interrumpió.

"Asi es, Shinji" Arriba de la unidad 01, en una ventana bastante elevada estaba el Comandante de NERV y el padre de Shinji. Gendo Ikari. "tiempo sin verte"

"Lo mismo digo, Padre" esta ultima palabra la dijo con un notorio grado de desagrado. Pensé que estaban enterados de todos mis movimientos, por ejemplo mi estadía en Alemania" comento el Ikari mas joven, con lo que Gendo lo observo mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

"Si, solamente que no todos están informados al respecto. Debo suponer que estas conciente que deberás atacar al Ángel que nos esta atacando ahora, siendo el piloto de la unidad 01" Shinji solo dio una media sonrisa en señal de afirmación. Ante esto Misato dio un grito incrédula.

"¿Qué? Pero Rei demoro meses en sincronizar" Cuestiono Misato, sin entender lo que sucedía. Shinji inmediatamente tratando de calmarla.

"No hay problema, Srta. Misato, estaba conciente de que el hecho de que me llamaran a este lugar era para ser el piloto de la unidad 01. En otro caso me habría negado, no hay forma de que pudieran ponerme cerca de ese hombre de no ser así" respondió tranquilamente mientras señalaba a Gendo despectivamente.

--

Shinji ya estaba a bordo de la unidad 01, inmediatamente comenzó a entrar LCL llenando completamente la cabina. Este suceso dejo algo confusa a la Dra. Akagi, pero sin darle mayor importancia inicio los preparativos del lanzamiento del EVA. Shinji dio un largo suspiro en el LCL.

"_En verdad debo darle mas crédito a Asuka_" Pensaba con un tanto de nostalgia y con notable asco por el sabor y olor del extraño liquido. Ahora el conteo regresivo cantado por Misato llego a cero. Inmediatamente la atención de Shinji cambio a lo que sucedía fuera del EVA. Ahora el piloto estaba en pleno campo de batalla y en frente de el estaba el enemigo de la humanidad. "Terminemos rápido con esto" dijo Shinji notando como los seguros del EVA se soltaban, sin esperar alguna frase u orden te ataque de la base de NERV se lanzo al ataque.

"_¿Cómo sabia del LCL? ¿Cómo sabe mover un EVA? Este chico algo tiene que ocultar_" Pensó Akagi mientras observaba el repentino ataque de la unidad. Todos en NERV observaban la repentina acción de Shinji, era la primera vez que podían presenciar el ataque de un Evangelion. Misato quebró un lápiz con su boca sorprendida ante tal acción, pero el resultado era obvio. No salio bien.

Como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro de acero, la unidad 01 reboto contra un par de edificios, sorprendido el piloto, noto a una familia entera en el, allí colgaba una pequeña niña, preocupado la unidad 01 extendió la mano logrando atrapar a la pequeña niña llevándola dificultosamente donde se encontraba su familia, uno de ellos era un joven y al parecer tenia su edad. Ya estando seguro que la niña estaba segura con su familia la unidad 01 se levanto parándose frente el Ángel, este extendió sus brazos lanzando un enorme rayo en contra de Shinji. Sorprendido la unidad 01 movió sus brazos de un lado a otro y misteriosamente formo una enorme corriente de aire en forma de escudo, desviando el enorme láser. Los técnicos de NERV miraron esta acción sorprendidos.

"¿Es un campo AT?" pregunto Misato, observando como Ritsuko, Maya y los demás técnicos de NERV tecleaban rápidamente en la computadora buscando una respuesta a este extraño evento.

"No." Negó Ritsuko sorprendida ante los resultados de la computadora de NERV. "De alguna manera movió el aire a una velocidad increíble creando una barrera tan densa que no pudo pasar el láser. Misato no sabia que pensar al respecto.

En el lugar mas elevado del centro de mando de NERV, Gendo y su subcomandante estaban observando el espectáculo. Gendo al ver el resultado de MAGGI se tenso, mientras Kozo Fuyutsuki miraba curioso el resultado. "¿Esto estaba en los rollos?" Gendo prácticamente gruño su respuesta.

"Si, estaba contemplado. Solo que aun no esta comprobado, pero en el caso de que así sea, el mayor obstáculo para nosotros ha aparecido" Respondió silenciosamente. Fuyutsuki arqueo una ceja, ya que el no tenia conocimiento directo de los rollos. "El consejo no estará feliz con esto, pero creo que podemos encontrarle una utilidad momentánea, solo hasta el momento final"

Shinji sin hacerse esperar lanzo contra el Ángel provocando una enorme corriente de aire detrás de el. El Ángel predijo el ataque fácilmente y atrapo a la cabeza de unidad 01 con sus manos. Usando una enorme aguja de luz ubicada en sus brazos comenzó a impactar en contra del ojo de la unidad. Shinji se retorcía por el enorme dolor.

"¡La armadura no va a resistir!" grito Misato preocupada por el estado del piloto, justo en ese instante se rompió, dando el piloto un enorme grito en señal de respuesta. Ahora el EVA quedo de rodillas, notando esto el Ángel, lo mando contra unos edificios prologando el mismo aguijón con el cual había perforado la cabeza de la unidad 01.

"¡Estado del piloto!" grito Akagi.

"no hay respuesta, esta inconciente" fue la respuesta de Maya, pero hubo un largo silencio que se rompió con el extraño cambio en los patrones cerebrales del piloto de la unidad. Maya fue la primera en notarlo. "¡Doctora! ¡Algo pasa con el piloto!" ante esto, pusieron tal grafica en la pantalla principal de NERV para intentar analizarla. "Esto… ¿Qué significa?" pregunto la joven técnica sin entender lo que pasaba en aquella pantalla.

"Berserker" fue el breve murmuro que dio Misato, en señal de respuesta la unidad 01 se levanto, solo que poseía un enorme cambio. Los ojos verdes que caracterizaban a aquella unidad ahora emitían un enorme resplandor totalmente blanco. "¿Qué es eso? ¡Revisen el estado del piloto!" grito en forma de orden. Lamentablemente la respuesta fue negativa.

"¡No se permite!" fue el grito de Makoto intentando obtener una toma del interior del EVA, pero era prácticamente imposible.

El EVA inmediatamente regenero la parte herida de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca habían visto la regeneración en acción, había teorías al respecto de que se podía, pero no había palabras para lo que significaba observarlo. Tomando una extraña postura el EVA movió sus manos en forma similar a la anterior, cuando se protegió del láser del Ángel, ahora generaba una potente corriente de aire que destruyo varios edificios cercanos al Ángel y que sorprendentemente el campo AT de este no pudo detener, ocasionando la destrucción de varias partes del Ángel. Sin hacer esperar la unidad 01 fue corriendo imputado por una gran candida de viento quedo rápidamente frente al Ángel dándole un potente golpe, pero el daño hecho anteriormente era mas que suficiente. Desesperado el Ángel uso su último recurso. Para la sorpresa de todos envolvió a la unidad 01 para luego autodestruirse.

Todos en el centro de operaciones de NERV dieron un grito de susto ante este recurso desesperado del Ángel, pero para el alivio de algunos y el horror de otros de las llamas de la explosión la unidad 01 salio totalmente ilesa, pero el resplandor blanco no abandonaba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto totalmente aterrador con las llamas de fondo.

--

Shinji despertó en el hospital algo alarmado recordando que aun estaba en batalla. Pero se percato de que ya no estaba en la unidad 01, se encontraba mirando el techo de un hospital. Ahora el piloto estaba decepcionado, sabia que eso no debía ocurrir en su primera batalla y era bastante riesgoso hacerlo, lamentablemente aun no tenia control sobre el.

"_esto fue humillante, debo dominar el Estado Avatar_" se regaño mentalmente Shinji, luego observo tristemente al techo recordando algo reciente y que al parecer ya estaba notando su ausencia. "_desperté solo_" sus pensamientos fueron olvidados notando a alguien que estaba sentado aun lado de su cama. Al mirar en aquella dirección se sorprendió a ver que era una joven de su edad. Tenía el pelo de color celeste, unos perturbadores ojos rojos y notables heridas en su cuerpo. "¿Quién eres?" pregunto curioso de aquella intrusa en su habitación.

"Rei Ayanami" respondió con una voz tan fría o con tal falta de emociones que le dio un enorme escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Esta muchacha lo observaba curiosamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo se levanto de la silla y antes de que saliera de la habitación se detuvo en la puerta. "Buen trabajo con el Ángel" dijo con la misma voz fría, sin mas salio de la habitación.

"_Que muchacha tan extraña_" pensó el piloto observando detenidamente hacia la puerta, de ella entro una mujer, era Misato.

"Veo que ya estas mejor" comento alegre la mujer mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de la cama de Shinji. "lo que hiciste ayer fue sorprendente, veo que tienes talento para pilotar" Shinji no respondió ante aquel halago por lo que se genero un incomodo silencio, tratando de detener esta situación nuevamente hablo. "De verdad que fue sorprendente, ni Ritsuko ni yo podíamos creer el enorme nivel de sincronización que poseías. 55%. De verdad increíble, pero no entiendo varias cosas"

"Entonces pregunta" dijo Shinji sin temer a lo que debía responder.

"¿Cómo sabias que el LCL se respiraba?" pregunto seriamente.

"porque ya estuve en presencia de un Evangelion antes, y me contaron sobre eso. Se el funcionamiento o por lo menos las bases. Por eso también sabia como moverlo" respondió seriamente Shinji.

"Ya veo, en Alemania viste a la unidad 02"

"Si, los colores le sientan bien a la unidad 01, al igual que la unidad 02" agrego Shinji mientras intentaba levantarse. "si no te molesta, quisiera levantarme"

"no hay problema, solo una pregunta mas" Esta tenia una seriedad enorme. "No usaste un campo AT para repeler el ataque del Ángel, también usaste algo parecido para atacarlo ¿Qué fue lo que usaste?" Nadie sabia como el piloto había realizado aquella hazaña, era muy sospechoso y todos en el cuartel hablaban curiosos de aquel suceso.

"Airbending" fueron las palabras finales del piloto de la unidad 01, dejando a una confusa Misato Katsuragi.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Por fin la nueva version del capitulo uno, notaran un cambio bastante mas drastico que el prologo. Los terminos "Avatarianos" seran en ingles, pero siempre al final del capitulo podre las definiciones, para los que no pudieron esperar los estrenos doblados al español (como yo) notaran que son los terminos usados en la version en el ingles. **

**Airbending: Termino usado al "aire control". Cuando se dice maestro aire se dice "Airbender". De ahi viene el termino Avatar: The Last Airbender, el termino seria "Avatar: el ultimo maestro aire". Con forme a que salgan mas, dare los terminos al final del capitulo igual que ahora.**

**Loco77: Hubo notorios cambios en el capitulo uno de la version anterior, por eso decidi borrar la version anterior y partirla desde cero.**

**Aviso Importante: Ya lo he dicho, pero prefiero advertir todo lo posible. El 31 de Mayo presente cambiare mi nombre a "Shadow The Knight of Chaos".  
**

**Se despide atentamente.  
Raimundo Imparable**


End file.
